1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to safety devices for motor vehicles and more particularly for means for protecting a fuel tank during a collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the event of an accident, the motor vehicle fuel tank is liable to suffer damage thereby resulting in fuel leakage which could lead to a fire. To prevent this, means such as those illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 have been employed. In FIGS. 1 and 2, fuel tank 1 has a pair of frame members 2 extending along the sides thereof. In front of the fuel tank 1, frame members 2 are provided with kicked up portions 3. Behind fuel tank 1 is provided a cross member 5 between the frame members 2 and in front of fuel tank 1 and before kicked up portions 3 is provided a cross member 4. Between cross members 4 and 5, fuel tank mounting brackets 6 are fastened to the frames 2 by means of fastening nuts 7 and bolts 8. Forward of kick-up portions 3, frame members 2 are reinforced by inner metal channels 9 coupled to the inside of frame member 2.
In the event of a collision from the rear with the above described frame structure, the entire frame structure supporting the tank receives the collision energy which deforms the frame structure, as shown in FIG. 3, resulting in deformation extending to the fuel tank supported by the frame. As a consequence, the fuel tank is frequently ruptured and a leakage of fuel can result.